Los comiezos no siempre son malos
by MerceAchele
Summary: es una historia de Rachel y Quinn,basicamente Rachel es una nueva alumna,Quinn se enamora de ella,y Rachel de Quinn si quieren saber mas lean la histori es mi primer fic espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y les quiero contar mi historia, bueno empezando tengo 18 años soy de Lima, unas de la cosas más importantes es me gustan las chicas y soy hermafrodita, no es algo que le diga a mucha gente solo a las chicas que me gustan, que obviamente son casi todas.

Bueno hoy es el primer día de clases y acá estoy con mis amigas Santana y Brithany.

S: EY FABRAY DESPIERTA!(Sin duda esa es mi amiga santana)

Q: que quieres LOPEZ!

S: nada, estabas hay mirando a la nada, o encontraste alguna alumna nueva que te interese?

Q: todavía no pero te digo que este año va a ser bastante divertido (dijo mirando a una chica morocha que venía entrando al colegio)

S: si como sea me voy a buscar a britt,nos vemos luego

Quinn se dirige a la chica morocha que había visto antes

Q: hola soy Quinn, eres nueva?

?:Hola soy Rachel Berry,si soy nueva

Q: bueno déjame ver que clases tienes(le dice tomando el papel con los horarios de la chica,no lo sabe porque esa chica le encanto tanto)

R: si claro

Q: bueno tenemos casi todas las clases juntas excepto una, te acompaño hasta el salón no querrás llegar tarde el primer día no?jajajaja

R:no claro que no, en mi antiguo colegio no tenía ninguna inasistencia

Q: wow!Impresionante!

Q: no te pregunte de dónde vienes?

R:vengo de New York a mi papa le dieron transferencia del trabajo, pero cuando termine el colegio volvemos para que yo puedo cumplir mi sueño de trabajar en Broodway

Q:bueno chica broodway me encanto hablar con vos, estas en tu primera clase ,nos vemos en el almuerzo(le da un beso en la mejilla y se va a su clase)

Ninguna de las dos chicas se concentra en su clase,Rachel no deja de pensar que después de conocer a Quinn pasar un año en lima no seria nada malo(si es lo que piensas Rachel es gay),y Quinn no dejaba de pensar que tenia tan especial esa chica que no se la sacaba de la tenia solo una cosa en mente tenia que conocer mas a la chica nueva.

**En la hora del almuerzo**

Quinn espera a Rachel afuera del saló la ve no deja de pesar lo hermosa que es esa chica tan pequeña,en seguida baja la mirada a sus piernas,siente su amigo de entre sus piernas alegrarse al ver la piernas de la chica(como una persona de ese tamaño tiene unas piernas tan largas)pero bueno Quinn no se da cuanta que Rachel le esta hablando,por dios Quinn concentrate la chica te esta hablando y vos con cara de estúpida y babeando por sus piernas.

Q: perdón que me hablabas?

R:(me di cuenta que su mirada iba hacia mis piernas,no se como ni porque esa chica que conoci hac un dia me tiene loca,pero tengo solo una cosa en mente tengo que conquistarla y se por donde espeza).Nada te preguntaba si me podias acompañar en el almuerzo no conozco a nadie y no quiero estar sola

Q: claro chica broodway,ven acompañame(le dice tomandola del brazo y caminando por los pasillos llendo a la cantina)

Cuando estaban caminando hacia alla una de las tantas chicas enamoradas por Quinn la ve con la chica nueva,y se decide a acercar

L: hola Q te estuve llamando y no me contestaste

Q: disculpa lexy pero estuve ocupada con las tareas

Lexy decide jugar vio la mirada que Rachel le dio enseguida que puede ser divertido si la chica nueva piensa que me va a sacar a Quinn esta muy equivocada.

Por otro lado Quinn no sabia que hacer,no sabia porque no quería que Rachel se enterara que había estado con Lexy.

Rachel estaba furiosa,sentía que iba a explotar de celos quien se creía esa chica para insinuarse asi para SU Quinn.

L: ok Q cuando puedas llamame,aunque hoy en la noche estoy sola en casa si quieres venir asi repetimos lo de la otra noche ya sabes donde vivo(le da un beso en la comisura del labio a Quinn y se va)

Rachel estaba roja de rabia,y Quinn con mucha vergenza.

R: ya nos podemos ir o van a seguir apareciendo tus novias(no consiguió disimular sus celos)

Q: Rach no te enojes esa chica no es nada mio(es mi imprecion o esta celosa,,umm interesante)

R: no tienes que darme explicaciones de tu vida

Rachel siguió con Quinn por el corredor hasta llegar a la ve por lo lejos a Santana y Brithany,y lleva a Rachel para sentarse con ellas.

Q: chicas ella es alumna nueva se llama Rachel

R: mucho gusto chicas(responde un poco avergonzada.

B:hola me llamo Brithany pero me puedes decir Britt(se levanta dándole un abrazo a Rachel)y ella es mi novia Santana.

S: hola hobbit solo te digo una cosa mantente lejos de mi britt sino veras lo que es lima higths.

Q: sant,por favor,disculpa Rach Santana es un poco impulsiva

B:que les parece a la salida ir a dar comidas a los patos en el parque,asi conocemos mejor a Rach

Todas: si!

A Rachel le encanto la inocencia de Britt,sin embargo se sintió incomoda con Santana,Quinn siempre la defendia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dia en el parque**

Después de terminar sus clases la 4 chicas deciden ir al parque,por estrategia de Santana que vio las miradas entre Rachel y Quinn las hiso ir juntas.

S: Q vos te llevas al hobitt en tu auto,ya que veo que son bastantes amigas jajajajaj(Quinn y Rachel se sonrojaron por el comentario de Santana)

Q: Sant!tiene nombre y es Rachel,y si ella no tiene problema claro que la llevo.

R: gracias Quinn y si no te molesta voy con vos.

S:por dios me voy antes de que me de diabetes.

B: Santy!pedile disculpa a las chicas.

S:pero Britt(Britt le da una mirada mortal y la latina cambia de opinión)ok!diculpa chicas ahora vámonos que quiero llegar hoy al parque!

B:si vamos quiero ver a los patos!

Quinn y Rachel se van hacia el auto de la rubia,y la latina Y britt en el otro.

En el camino en el auto de Quinn hay un silencio incomodo entonces Rachel decide hablar para ella es torturante el silencio.

R:Entonces Quinn que te parece si hacemos un juego?(se me ocurrió ese juego quiero saber algunas cosas della,hoy estaba en una clase y unos chicos se me hacercaron uno se llamaba Kurt y la otra Mercedes estuviomos hablando y me preguntaron si me interesaba Quinn,les dije que no lo sabia,y ellos me aconsejaron que no me acercara a ella,porque nunca tiene una relación seria solo se acuesta con las chicas y listo,Rachel por otro lado no uqeria ser un acoston mas de Quinn no sabia porque pero esa chica le interesaba,si bien todavía tenia miedo de estar en una relación porque su ultima novia en NY le rompió el corazón,ese es otro de los motivos por el cual esta en Lima,esa chica se llamaba Lindsay,era compalera della de colegio,pero mejor pensa en otra cosa Rachel segui hablando con Quinn)

Q: que juego Rach?

R: te parece de preguntar y respuestas asi nos conocemos mas?

Q: ( a Quinn le gusto la idea porque el parque que irían es un poco lejos de la ciudad y podía conocer mas sobre la morocha) me parece una exelente idea empezas vos.

R: bueno empecemos,que estilo de musicas escuchas?(aunque algunas pesonas les paresca estúpido para Rachel como toda una diva sus personas cercanas tenían buenos gustos musicales)

Q:mmm,bueno el rock,pop,de todo soy muy variada en el estilo musical

R:bueno entonces vas a tener que ver musicales conmigo algún dia jajajaja,bueno te toca a vos preguntar ahora.

Q:si claro ,bueno tienes novio/a?(bien Q muy buena pregunta ella te pregunta de música y vos directo a la vida personal asi va a ver que te interesas en ella,,osea no me intereso me quiero acostar con ella solamente no? A si como no es la primera que llevas a ese parque y con tus amigas a quien le queres mentir,,ahh ya basta solo me quiero acostar con ella pero me parece buena chcia y talves después que me acueste con ella obvio podemos ser amigas,,a si cm quieras después no digas que no te avise)

R: este no estoy soltera,vos?

Q: (interesante es soltera punto para mi)también soltera jajjaa

R:no creo que por mucho tiempo no?esa chica que hoy te paro en el colegio parece que quiere ser algo mas

Q: Lexy?(Rachel le hace que si con la cabeza) no ella es solo una amiga,Sali con ella un par de veces pero nada mas,mira ya llegamos,se paso rápido el tiempo,bajemos antes que Santana este a los gritos como loca jajajja

Las 4 chicas se bajaron de sus autos y fueron a buscar un lugar para sentarse Britt enseguida fue a ver los patos y llevo a Rachel junto con ella para y Quinn quedaron solas entonces la latina decide provocar a la rubia.

S: estas como loca por Rachel no?jajaja

Q: no!es solo una bueno chcia si bien no hace mucho que nos conocemos parce que vamos a ser buenas amigas(miraba a lo lejos Rach y Britt dándole comida a los patos)

S: si como quieras,se que te quieres acostar con ella como lo haces con todas a no ser que Rachel sea diferente.

Q: ahhh,cállate Santana no sabes de lo que hablas(dice Q terminando el tema porque veía como las otras 2 chicas se hacercaban)

B: me encanta venir a ver los patos(dice sentándose en la piernas de Santana)

R: la verdad es un parque muy lindo(se sienta al lado de Quinn, se instala un silencio todas mirando a lugares diferentes,y de repente le suena el celular a Rachel)

SMS: de:Lindsay

Para Rachel: Se que no me quieres hablar cometí un error pero quiero remendarlo por favor perdóname,hoy hable con tu padre y me dijo donde estaban pedi transferencia y estoy en Lima voy a estudiar con vos,no voy a descansar hasta que me perdones y vuelas a ser amo Rache nunca lo vemos mañana en el

R:no lo puedo creer!

Q:que pasa Rach?

R: no nada Q(trato de sonreír pero ese mensaje la dejo inquieta como se atrevía Linsay a volver después de todo lo que le iso)

Quinn no le creyó mucho a Rachel pero no dijo nada las chicas siguieron conversando y divirtiéndose hasta que llego la hora de irse Santana y Britt se fueron y Quinn fue a llevar a Rachel a su casa el camino fue silencioso, Quinn no quiso hablar nada y Rachel se lo agradeció llegaron a la casa de la morocha.

R:llegamos esta es mi casa,gracias por traerme Q.

Q: de nada Rach,nos vemos mañana(se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y la morocha se bajo del auto y Quinn espero q ella entrara en su casa y se fue)

Rachel llego a su casa y sus padres no estaban había una nota diciendo que iba a llegar tarde del trabajo,entonces Rachel se fue a su cuarto y se puso a pensar en el mensaje que le envio Linsay.

R: mañana va a ser un dia largo!y un año también.

Después de un tiempo Rachel se quedo dormida pensando como poder escaparse de Lindsay mañana,justo tenia que llegar cuando esta conociendo a alguien si bien aquellos chicos le dijieron que se alejara había algo en la rubia que no la dejaba hacerlo,solo quería una cosa no salir lastimada de todo esto.


	3. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

**Al día siguiente:**

Rachel se despertaba a las 6 de la mañana para hacer su rutina de ejercicios y practicas de canto no se podía concentrar porque hoy seria la llegada de Lindsay la había vuelto a ver después de todo lo que paso y tenia miedo,hoy estaba mejor ya no se sentía tan dolida con la chica tenia miedo que al volver isiera volver todos los sentimientos que tanto quiso olvidar,y por otro lado tenia a Quinn si bien no hacia mucho que se conocía sentía cosas por la chica aunque le digieran que no los tuviera.

Decidió ir a arreglarse para el colegio,bajo desayuno con sus padre y decidió irse caminando al colegio para tardar lo mas que pudiese para llegar a la puerta del colegio siente miedo de entrar pero lo hace.

R: a enfrentar la realidad

B:hola Rach!

R: hola Britt

B:que clase tiene ahora?

R: mmm creo que Matemática tengo que fijarme en mi casillero

B: ok te acompaño

Rachel llega a su casillero con Britt,agarra sus materiales y cuando esta por ir con la rubia para su clase siente una vos muy familiar hablarle.

?: hola Estrellita

R: (no puede ser ella pensaba esquivarla todo lo que pudiese pero con mi suerte la encuentro a primera hora) ho..hola Lindsay

L: como estas?

R: no creo que te importe como estoy

L: Rach por favor, necesitamos hablar dame la oportunidad de hablar por eso volvi

R: no Linsay, lo que isiste me lastimo mucho y no tenemos nada que hablar

Britt no sabia quien era esa chica en la vida de Rachel pero sabia que la había lastima por lo que Rachel decía,y a Q no le va a gustar nada de saberlo,aunque ella no lo admita se que se esta enamorando de Rach

L: por favor Rach

R: no! Vámonos Britt no quiero llegar tarde

Los que las chcia no sabían que había alguien escuchando la conversación y le intereso mucho y decidió acercarse a Lindsay,esa perona era Lexy

Le: hola soy Lexy vos?

L: hola soy Lindsay

Le:quería hacerte una pregunta de donde conoces a Rachel?

L: no creo que te interese de donde la conozco

Le: me interesa mucho ella esta interesada en la chica que me gusta(Linsay hace una cara de sorprendida y enseguida queda roja de rabia,nadie le va a sacar a su Rachel)

L: soy su ex-novia

Le:y la quieres recuperar?

L:obvio es lo que mas quiero por eso vine a este pueblo

Le:entonces creo que te puedo ayudar si vos me ayudas a mi no quiero a Rachel y Quinn juntas y are lo que este a mi alcance para que nunca lo estén me ayudas?

L: (asi que Quinn se llama la que me quiere sacar a mi Rachel,no lo va a conseguir nunca) te ayudo en lo que quieras

Asi querdaron las chicas hablando de maneras de hacer con que Quinn y Rachel no estuviesen juntas.

En otro salón estaba Rachel y Britt hablando

B: quien es esa chica de hoy Rach?

R: es mi ex Britt,pero no quiero hablar de eso

B: ok Rach pero cuenta conmigo en lo que quieras

R: gracias Britt

Atrasadas llegan Santana y Quinn y se van a sentar cerca de las otra dos chicas

S: hola mi amor, hola hobi..digo Rachel(dice sentándose al lado de su novia)

Q:hola chicas(dice sentándose al lado de Rachel)

R y B: hola

Profesor: bueno chicos hagan duplas

Britt y Sanatana se sentaron juntas y Rachel y Quinn también.

Q: como estas Rach?

R:bien Quinn vos?

Q: bien mejor ahora jajajaja

Rachel se sonroja y comienzan a hacer el trabajo toca la campana y las 4 chicas salen del salón y van a sus armarios,en el de Rachel la espera Linsay y en el de Quinn Lexy

S: esto no me esta gustando nada(dice encontrando raro las dos chicas esperando en el armario a las otras 2)

R: que quieres te dije que no quiero halar con vos

L: Rach por favor vamos a cenar esta noche y hablamos bien

R no! Que parte no entiendes,adiós(se va con las chicas y no le gusta nada Lexy hablando con Quinn)

Le:hola Q

Q: hola Lexy que quieres?

Le: te vine a preguntar si paso algo te espere en mi casa el otro dia y no fuiste

Q: estuve ocupada

Le: ok hoy estoy libre que tal vernos?

Q: no puedo voy a salir con las chicas

Le:ok si cambias de idea me llamas

Q: como sea(se va con las chicas,estaba enojada porque no sabia quien era esa chica que hablaba con Rachel,pero no le gustaba para nada)

Las 4 chicas estaban caminando hacia el patio y ninguna decía nada,hasta que habla Rachel

R: chicas que les parece mirar películas en mi casa? mis padre viajaron y no me quiero quedar sola

S,B y Q:ok

B:muy buena idea Rach avísanos la hora y allí estaremos verdad chicas( Q y S responden haciendo que si con la cabeza)

Asi siguen durante el dia hasta terminar las clases y esperar para ir a la casa de Rachel.


	4. Chapter 5

**En la casa de Rachel:**

Las 4 chicas llegaron a la casa de Rach y se pusieron a organizar todo,pelicula,bebidas,comida, tenían todo se sentaron Santana y Britt en un sillón y Rachel y Quinn en otro

S: bueno a callarse que empieza la peli(eligieron una de terror)

B:Rach tiene frazadas?

R: si enseguida las traigo

S: Q aprovéchate que van a esta tapadas y empieza a seducirla!

Q: afffff cállate Lopez

S: ok no hablo mas

R: aquí estar(Rachel trajo 2,a propósito tenía que estar mas cerca de Quinn)

B: espero que la peli no me de miedo

Comenzó la pel se abrazaron y estaban muy concentradas mirando la peli,por otro lad no podían concentrarse en la peli pensando en una manera de seducir a la otra,la primera en hacer algo fue Q abrazando a R por la espalda la mas pequeña se acerco mas a ella y puso una mano en su comienza a acaraciar la pierna d aptretarla,Q por otro lado se esta volviendo loca con siente q la respiración de Quinn se vuelve mas pesada entonces sube y siente algo en el medio de sus piernas.

R: que es eso Q?(le pregunta asustada no puede ser que Quinn tenga lo que ella piensa)

Q: ( ohhh por dios lo sintió,,ahora que le digo!que vergüenza me exite solo que me tocara la pierna por dios,no le puedo mentir le voy a decir la verdad) Rach eso es algo que algún dia te lo iba a contar soy hermafrodita,entonces tengo un penes.

R: (me esta jodiendo,igual no lo puedo sentir ohh por dios tiene un pene!que le digo lo la pueda dejar mal esta sonrojada) wow Quinn!1no se que decir

Q: no necesitas decir nada solo no me trates con un bicho raro

R: eso jamás Q solo sos diferente,eso no va a hacer que me gustes menos solo me sorprende

Q: que te gusto?

R: ehhh,quiero decir si esres mi amiga que se yo

Q: me parece que lo dijiste con otro sentido pero bueno en toco caso te quiero decir que también me gustas(le dice quiñándole el ojo)

S: ey conejitos dejen mirar la peli!

Rachel y Quinn se sonrojaron por el comentario de la latina y sieguieron mirando la peli,Rachel no dejaba de pensar en lo que le dijo Q si bien no le causo ningún tipo de repulcion,se asombro,Quinn por otro la do estaba con miedo que Rachel la encontrara rara,pero Rach le dijo que no asi que prefería creerle

Q: te pasa algo Rach estas callada?

R: no nada Q estoy con un poco de sueño nada mas(y le da un beso en la mejilla cerca del labio quinn se estremece al sentir el gesto de Rachel pero no dice nada)

Q: ok vamos a mirar la peli que esta casi en el final

Siguen mirando la peli,con Santana abrazando a Britt por el mideo y unos girtitos de Rach del la peli y todas estanam con ucha pereza de levantarse pero asi lo hacen

S: nos vamos chicas?

R: no quédense a dormir ya es tarde y están con sueño hay un cuarto libre

B: si por favor ya quiero dormir y vos San dormis conmigo para protegerme del monstro de la peli.

R:ok ustedes duermen en el cuarto de mis padres y si Quinn no tiene problema duerme conmigo,les parece?

S: eres rápida enana jajajaja

Q: cállate San! Si obvio Rach no tengo problema

B: ok todas a dormir!

Todas se van Quinn va al cuarto de Rachel la espera que le fue a mostrar a las chicas el cuarto,cuando Rach llega de presta un piyama della para dormir,y se va a cambiar en el baño por mientras Q se cambia en el ver que con es pijama se le nota bien su pene si bien le da un poco de vergüenza esta tranquila porque las otras 3 chicas lo sabes,decide ya acostarse para esperar a Rachel,cuando R sale del baño Q ya esta acostada levanta las sabanas y se acuesta al lado della.

R:buenas noches Q

Q: buenas noches R

Pasa un tiempo y ninguna consigue dormir Q decide hablarle a R

Q: estas dormida?

R: no,,no conseguís dormir?

Q: no

Quedan unos minutos en silencio

Q: te puedo preguntar algo?

R:si claro Q

Q: te molesta estar acostada conmigo por eso no dormis?

R: no!no digas eso claro que no Q,porque lo decis?

Q: porque te conte que tengo pene talves te moleste no se

R: no Q no me molesta

Q:ok

R: es verdad lo que dijistes cuando mirábamos la peli?

Q: lo que?

R: que yo te gustaba

Q: (ohh por dios que le digo,,,nunca me lo eh planteado pero si me pongo a pensar y por la conversa que tuve con Britt el otro dia que ella me dijo que yo estaba enamorada de Rach ahora me doy cuaenta que lo estoy,,que hago nuca me enamore antes pero no puedo mentirle) si ne gustas mucho,se que no hace mucho tiempo que te conozco pero me haces sentir cosas que nuca sentí antes

R: (ohh dios le gusto!es tan perfecta,espero que no me lastime pero me voy a arriesgar) vos también me gustas mucho!

Q: entoces podemos intenarlo ver lo que nos pasa te parece?

R: si pero te digo algo yo no soy uno de tus acostones ok?

Q: lo se Rach sos mucho mas que todas ella juntas

R:ok entonces lo intentamos

Q: ahora puedo besarte?

R: no tenes que preguntarlo

Quinn se acerca a Rachel y tocan sus labios, sienten fuegos artificiales,el beso comienza lento pero luego se vuelve apacionado,Quinn se pone entre medios de las piernas de Rachel y cortan el beso solo para respirar y Quinn ataca el pescuezo de Rachel,,la morocha geme bajito sabe que las cosas van rápido asi que para a Quinn

R: Q para vamos demasiado rápido(puede sentir entre sus piernas el miembro de Quinn,,ve la excitación de la chica por eso para antes que se arrepienta de algo)

Q: (se separa agitada sabe R tiene razón) ok perdón

R:no pasa nada pero quiero ir despacio

Q:ok R no hay problema,,,pero podemos seguir besándonos no?

R: mmmmm me parece una buena idea

Y asi reinician otro beso y asi siguen hasta que las vence el sueño.


End file.
